The invention relates to a shed holder element for the weaving rotor of a series shed weaving machine as well as to a weaving rotor and a weaving machine with shed holder elements in accordance with the invention.
Series shed weaving machines are multiple phase weaving machines (see e.g. EP 0 013 321) in which several weft threads displaced stepwise with respect to one another are inserted into travelling sheds, with a weaving rotor forming a plurality of sheds, each of which extends over the entire cloth width. The roller-like weaving rotor has axially directed blade-like combs with beat-up blades and/or guide blades. Shed holder members are placed alternately between the guide blades and determine the upper and lower shed positions of the warp threads.
Shed holder elements are known from EP 0 196 349, each of which has a warp thread guidance section which consists of a passage between two projections, with the base of the passage forming the high shed support for the warp threads. The projections have the function of the above-mentioned guide blades. The weft insertion is done by means of air. For some individual shed holder elements a form is provided in such a manner that space remains free for an auxiliary blower nozzle.
In known shed holder elements weaving errors continually arise if, for example, a warp thread cannot be moved correctly when a change is to be made from the upper to the lower shed position. Such a faulty movement is to be ascribed to an inadequately executed form of the shed holder elements.